Short funk
by Raavie
Summary: This is a short tale about a dwarf priest called Blasthemye the greatest priest in the world!-of warcraft and his sexual adventures in Wow and also stories with his friends and guildies!- this is my first fanfic and is a lemon so that Means its M rated :p
1. Chapter 1 - Dat raid

Hi this is my first Wow fanfiction and its a lemon with some violence and alot of fighting so its M rated :p Hope you like it and if ya dont thats cool too :).DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own wow but the characters involved-most of the ''player'' characters are mine.

"Ah life,it sure is a wild thing ye don't have control over it and ye definetly don't know what its gonna do to ye next.. sorta like a women i suppose Haha! oh well talking to myself does keep me preoccupied".

"When is this damn raid gonna start im tired of waiting ive got places to be ya'know!"Shouted Blasthemye,the loud and currently pissed off dwarf priest who's gonna be healing these lazy bastards into this "Siege of orgrimmar" and stick his right fist up garrosh's loot bag and maybe get some shiny new epics for his collection and hard that was all a dream if the rest of his guild wouldn't show up!Blasthemye wasn't an old sort of dwarf still in his younger days if you could call a dwarf that and he had a burly body like any other dwarves but had dark skin and a short beard that was a darkish gold hue to it like his hair which was in a pony tail,he had one of those happy go lucky faces with blue sparkling eyes but don't be fooled Blasthemye won't mind getting his fist dirty with your blood!He mainly wore a dreadmist robe with sunderseer mantle shoulders and brown boots with a black belt and a huge skull staff attached to his red cloak.

" Aye Aye we're working on it the warlocks taking a while summoning those bafoons!" replied a tanned dwarf with a long orange beard and braided hair shaped like a mohawk,he had chain mail chest armor and chainmail gloves alongside his stockade pauldrons and a black cape which had a wicked arkanite reaper hoisted on his back and chainmail trousers and boots which were pitch black just like the rest of his chainmail gear, his name was Carnaggi and as he equipped his red-horned helmet upon his head he spoke again"if you're in such a damn hurry then why don't you help us summon the rest of em?" said Carnaggi in a angry tone.

"Well i don't want to work with filthy demonic bastards like that warlock over there!" replied Blasthemye in a disgusted human warlock dressed in black merely grunted and carried on with his Carnaggi could agree with that he had seen the evil power they possessed and he wasn't going to deal with that again, but he did want this raid over and done with so he gathered a small group consisting of a night -elf hunter and a gnome mage and together they cast the portal enabling all of the guild to arrive for this final confrontation with garrosh,though an unfamiliar night elf rogue appeared sporting a smooth and slick armor that had her curvious figure and breasts shown to perfection along with blood red daggers at her side and a black hood over head, she topped the dps markers by a long shot for sure!The guild left with there purples and headed on to the nearbye inn to celebrate... the night elf was not seen but had looted her items and left,  
Blastthemye wished to thank her for aggroing garrosh off him when their tank died which made him cringe after all having a broken leg isn't very nice!Carnaggi helped good ol' blast move along and both went with everyone else for an ol' cupper 'r' two!though they did wonder who this mysterious night elf was but that was a question best kept for another time wait Blasthemye what are you doi- Eh Who stole me cloth pants!

To be continued

What did ya think guys? leave a comment below and don't forget to fav and stuff- productive criticsm would be nice,and if you want more chapters with all the juicy lemons and epic fight ;) just ask :) ty guys bye


	2. Chapter 2 - Funk that junk

Sup, i just felt inspired and wanted to write more stuff :) sorry for the spelling mistakes last time,trying to update those hopefully they are by the time this is out which should be pretty quick :P since ive got nothing to do, anyways enough talking onto the adventure!

"Hey there fellas what can i getchya?" spoke the bartender as he cleaned a beer mug with a ragged cloth.

"A new leg if thats possible Hahahahahahhaaaaaa" replied Blasthemye but just as soon as he said that final statement his face gained a serious look and in a quiet voice..

"ill take whatever she's having" said Blast to the bartender as his eyes wandered off to look at a young draenei women sitting across the bar.

"Ah i see" was all the bartender said before he sent down 2 cups of beer down towards the dumbfounded Carnaggi and Blasthemye who now had a grin across his Likewha the main tank eyed the draenei aswell from his area of the inn and noticed Blast after all he is the main cause for his sudden death in the raid but he knew that blast was serious this time so Likewha got his A-game on aswell and made the first move on her with unexpected results..

"I see your new here, there are dangerous people round these days and maybe you could us-  
Before he could finish his conversation starter she replied in a calm and collected voice

"I can see that your sausidge is getting all excited and if you want me so badly you can tell your other friend over there to join in aswell" signaling toward Blast as he waved back at her with a cheery smile over his face which quickly turns to a scowl towards Like -wha.

Likewha quickly gives a wink towards Blast and motions with his arm to come here,surprised Blast fully ready for a good old brawl was even more shocked and elated to hear the good news of this 3 way advantage.

All 3 of them headed up to the bedroom as Carnaggi,now so drunk he couldn't tell his hands apart from his legs partyed on with his fellow guildmates.

Likewha and Blast spent no time taking their clothes off while the draenei took her leather jersey off and her cloth shoulder pads alongside her cloth hood and long warhammer strapped to her back,  
she also slid out of her leather trousers and unclipped her red belt to reveal her curved ass and Breasts that were E cupped and did a muscular stretch to show it all off all while swaying her brown hair.

This was getting the 2 men hard as stone and she seductively said" Bring it on fuckboys"

She was not expecting likewha to hold her gently while Blast immedietly tried to stuff his dick inside her mouth but allowed her to carress it with her gentle hands as she began to kiss the tip and occassioanlly lick it she also began a blow job with likewhas dick aswell.

Soon enough she was sucking Blasts Dick like a lollipop and sometimes Blast would push it down her throat causing her to choak but not for long and Likewha started licking her ass by first sending his hot tongue in and then Licking all the walls and then without warning stuffed it in her.

The 2 men soon realised they did not know her name but they did not care as long as she gave them a good one nighter.

She bent over a table as Likewha went in and out wth his dick inside her ass over and over again,while Blast kept mouthfucking her but then he slid under her and sent his 15 inch penius inside her wet foalds and kept banging her there in her g moaned and moaned all 12 hours of the night.

When the two woke all that was left was a note from the draenei saying: Fun night,Hope you like the present Bitches,Khaleesi

They found out the hardway what she meant when they saw a small dick ring attached to there junk and called the Stormwind Gaurd but that was.. a little too aqward.  
"THEY STUCK THERE FINGERS UP ME BUM DAMN BASTARDS I STUCK MY BATTLESTAFF DOWN THEIR THROATS"- statement/complaint from Blasthemye Urmomus 


End file.
